


Treats

by Berettasalts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean totally has a fetish for women's panties and no one can convince me otherwise, Drabble, M/M, Petplay, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berettasalts/pseuds/Berettasalts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic, mostly dialogue. Sam loves to make Dean beg for his treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a drabble on Tumblr.

“I am _not_ wearing that.”

“I thought we were past this.”

“It's _purple_ , Sam!”

“Same colour as the panties you’re wearing today. What, you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Dean flushed furiously. “Go to Hell.”

Sam fixed him with a tolerant look.

“Okay, yeah, nevermind. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”

“Put the collar on and you’ll get a treat, Dean,” Sam said, his voice silky-smooth and cajoling. Dean side-eyed him with open suspicion.

“You like treats, don’t you?”

Dean huffed a sigh. For the life of him, he could not understand how things had become this fucked up between them since Sam had lost his soul.

“Give me the damn collar.”


End file.
